woflulus_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Wofl (species)
Wofl is the common name given to the bipedal, sentient species that hails from the planet Wolfulus-B. They are not very intelligent compared to other sentient beings, and their technology and language is actually developed from Human's. wofls is actelly smarts!!! an we totelly dednt get r tech from hunams. hunams sux an we r bettr dan dem!! besidez what does copyrite erth meen? i see it on evri1 of my tvs an phoens... Biology and Appearance Wofls stand at about 5 ½ feet (1.68 meters) tall on average. They are bipedal, and their bodies are relatively thin. Their shaggy fur makes them appear much bulkier, and this fur is usually gray, black, or white, but sometimes it comes in incredibly bright colors. They are omnivores, and usually eat any edible material they can find. Despite being mostly omnivorous, they have sharp teeth and long snouts, possibly used for catching prey if no other food can be found. This snout strangely resembles the mouth of a barracuda, notably covered in a short layer of fur and whiskers, and tipped with a nose similar to that of the Gray Wolf's nose. A Wofl's eyes are large and seem to stick halfway out of their sockets, similar to fish eyes, but with very small pupils. Behind their eyes, Wofls have long pointed ears. It is unknown how well Wofls can hear, since they usually jump to conclusions and sometimes attack people for just mentioning Wofls. dats nawt treoo we do it in self defens!!! hunams r evel an dey shoot wolfs 4 no reson. wolfs is ENDANGERD!!! Culture and Social Order Fur Colors The Wofl social order revolves around appearance, much like with many other unintelligent species. This social order has five classes: teh pezants, teh commun ppl, teh les commun ppl, teh leedrs, and teh gawds. (the peasants, the common people, the less common people, the leaders, and the gods). The status of a Wofl at birth is determined by their fur color or traits. Gray, black, or white fur is very common, and thus, Wofls born with those colors are automatically peasants. Red fur and pink fur are slightly rarer, but still quite common. The brighter the color, the more common it is. (A Wofl with dark red fur would be considered rare, but because bright colors are important to the Wofl's society, Wofls with dark fur are usually shunned) The fur colors that are slightly rarer than red are orange and yellow. Green and blue are even rarer, and blue-purple and purple are even rarer. Magenta is even rarer than purple, and the rarest fur color is neon rainbow multicolor. Multicolor fur is very common, but neon rainbow multicolor is extremely rare. Only about 2 Wofls are born with it every 50 Earth years (65 Woflulus-B years). no its moar liek 10000000000 yeers 4 multiceler rainb wofl 2 b born!! u guys are is so dums Mutations Rare mutations happen where Wofls will exhibit different traits. Some of these traits include tufted ears, extra fur, longer or colored claws and teeth, and magical powers. All of these traits raise a Wofl's status even more. Some Wofls with common fur colors may very rarely be born with powers, but the rarer a Wofl's fur, the more likely they are to have powers. If a Wofl is born without powers, they might be able to learn some over time if they participate enough in the brutal battle plac of awesumnes. Battle plac of awesumnes The battle plac of awesumnes is a large building dedicated to Wofl battle training. Wofls are rarely killed, however, many other species are killed for sport and entertainment, such as the flish or tegr. If a Wofl wins enough battles against other Wofls and wild animals, they can be promoted to a higher status, even if they have common fur colors. The battle plac of awesumnes's original name was the Woflosseum'', but this name was changed for unknown reasons. becuz its a battel plac of awesmnes!! is u not entertained?? Language Even before direct Human influence, the Wofl's language was extremely similar to English. This may be because the Wofl's old "allies," the Waffoo, spoke a language known as Watermelon, which originated from English. Watermelon was slowly adopted by the Wofls, and eventually it evolved into its own language, now known as Wofilneese. r langage iss bootifel u forget 2 add dat part Wofilneese is very very similar to Watermelon, however, it doesn't use nearly as much English grammar, and it is also much more ''exaggerated. Examples of Wofilneese compared to other similar languages Empire The Wofl's empire contains four different star systems. They are named Wofulu, Wlofus, Canus, and Woffel. Wofulu is the only one of the systems that contains a planet with natural life, while the rest only have dead worlds in them. The colonies on these barren worlds are very small and do not produce very many resources, despite being rich in metals and other non-organic compounds, perhaps because Wofls are super lazy. we arnt lasy u r meen quit being meen r we well be meen bak!!!!11 Allies The Wofl empire used to be allies with the Wafoo empire, but this alliance was shortly ended after the Wofl's most important leader took on his artik wofl form and attacked a small Wafoo colony. Wafoo forces were unable to defeat him, but their other allies drove the artik wofl king back to his own planet. nuh uh dats no troo wofls were victorys!! wofl keng is sooper cool an he nevr loooses battls. Enemies The Wofls have never had any other allies, but they have had many enemies. In their wars with enemies, they usually send unreadable, insulting messages to the enemies through computer programs until they are blocked. Rarely, they will send their army after the enemies, but their troops are poorly trained, and are easily defeated by opposing forces. dats not troo we wofls has greet troops. troops r wofl legiion we has lots of cool wepens liek armpit rockits an energy swors. we invetned dem ourselfs!!! legit Gallery of bootifelniss Wofl citizen.png WOFLKINGSELFIE.png WOFL .png Wofl drawing.png wofl gerlli is super bootyfel an u no it!! Category:Species